


Without A Trace Drabble #2

by carleton97



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without A Trace Drabble #2

It was the best sort of ending for a case. No one dead, no one traumatized, and no IA investigation in sight.

Plus, they got to witness a lesbian wedding.

Martin knew Danny and the rest of the team thought he was just to the right of conservative and, in a lot of ways, he was.

Just not in this.

He could argue his stance was based on basic Constitution law, but that wasn't why he was huddled next to Danny, shamelessly using him to block the cold San Francisco wind.

He was in love. And they were getting married.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
